charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Apocalypse, Not
Apocalypse, Not is the 21st episode ''of the second season and the 43rd overall episode of Charmed. Summary Piper, Phoebe and Leo must rescue Prue, who has become trapped in a vortex with one of the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse. Cast Main Cast *Shannen Doherty as Prue Halliwell *Holly Marie Combs as Piper Halliwell *Alyssa Milano as Phoebe Halliwell *Dorian Gregory as Darryl Morris *Brian Krause as Leo Wyatt Guest Stars *Geoffrey Blake as Strife *Patrick Kilpatrick as Death *Jeff Ricketts as Famine *Brian Thompson as War Special Musical Guest *Paula Cole Band Co-Starring *Kevin Ramsey as Bartender *Kenneth Cortland as Assistant *Gannon Brown as Worker #1 *Peter Asle Holden as Worker #2 Magical Notes Book of Shadows Demon of Cruelty :''The work of this demon :is particularly insidious, :this demon hardens the heart :and corrodes the soul, :leaving the soul vulnerable :to all manner of evil. :The demon of cruelty :is a vicious opponent :and she must be approached :with great caution. :She can be disarmed :only by one pure in heart. :That one must place :a garland containing :three pearls around :her neck then invoke :hope joy and love :to use the pearls to cleanse :the demon of her cruelty Demon of Anarchy :You will know this :demon by the destruction :he leaves in his wake. :His goal is to destroy all :order, to confound all har-'' :''mony, to disrupt all peace. :He thrives on the chaos :That results when :mortals are split asunder :from the structure of :their lives. :To defeat this demon :you must administer the :potion below while chanting: :Sower of discord your works must Cease :I vanquish thee now with these words of Peace :Potion :Mix the juice of one pomegranate, :with two measures of honey, :fold in three bay leaves, three laurel leaves, :And one clover blossom. :Steam, then decant into a glass globe, :Wrap the globe in blue velvet. Spells Demon of Anarchy Vanquishing Spell Reversal :Sower of discord, your help we implore :I summon thee now, with these words of truce. Powers *'Molecular Immobilization:' Piper froze an entire crowd after a victim of Strife's threw a watermelon at her jeep. *'Conjuration:' Used by Strife to conjure his horse. *'Fading:' Used by the horsemen as means of teleportation. *'Telekinesis:' Prue attempted to fling War away from her, but the horsemen were immune to witches' powers. *'Orbing:' A type of teleportation used by Leo. *'Premonition': Phoebe saw that saving Prue would bring the apocalypse. *'Portal Creation' : Used by the Source to vanquished the Four Horsemen. Notes and Trivia * According to Phoebe's research there are 11 planes of existence. An 11-planar existence is one mirrored by current theories in physics, which have suggested that the universe exists in eleven dimensions, only four of which we perceive. * The Source is referred to as the Horsemen's boss and it is said the Source and the Elders communicate with one another. * It is said that the Source opened the vortex and vanquished the Horsemen because there was still too much good in the world to make the Apocalypse successful. This also allowed Phoebe and Piper to rescue Prue when the vortex was open. * Prue attempts Telekinesis in this episode, but is unsuccessful due to the Horsemen's immunity. * Prue doesn't use her Astral Projection power. *Brian Thompson, who portrays War, also portrays Cronus in "Oh My Goddess! Part 1" and "Part 2". * Piper mentions at the beginning of the episode that she has a new assistant manager at the club who is 'checked out', Abbey will later go on to stalk and almost kill Prue in "Sight Unseen". * This is the first time we see Leo show a dislike to the closeness between Piper and her sisters, this will be a focal point for their marriage difficulties in "Cat House". * Phoebe is the first to agree to working with Evil to save her sister, something that she repeats in "All Hell Breaks Loose", where it is Piper that she is trying to save. * Leo reminds the girls of the lesson they learn when they went to the future in "Morality Bites", it is again Phoebe who first realizes that she must sacrifice one of her sisters in order to protect the innocent, only last time it was her life that was lost. * This is the penultimate time the spirit board is used in the series. The final time is in "Repo Manor". * Strife questions whether Phoebe was ever a demon and there seemed to be some mutual attraction. Out of all her sisters, Phoebe has been the most drawn to evil. She was born on the Nexus, which means she can be influenced to either side - good or evil. She married Cole Turner after the Source took him over, becomes the Queen of the Underworld and carries the Source's Heir two years later. Her past life P. Russell was also seduced by evil. * Leo's statement about jumping into bed with evil is ironic, as Phoebe would fall in love with Cole Turner the following year. Cultural References * The title of the episode is a reference to the movie Apocalypse Now (1979). * The Horsemen's symbol is Omega, the last letter of the Greek alphabet. This letter symbolically indicates the end of everything. Glitches * Piper says that the spell to vanquish the demon of anarchy didn't require a potion, but she throws one at War when all three sisters meet the Four Horseman for the first time. Music :"Be Somebody" by Paula Cole Band :"Amen" by Paula Cole Band :"Compression" by Everything But The Girl Gallery Episode Stills 01gfret.jpg On-set-of-Charmed-charmed-12699363-1450-969.jpg Quotes :Phoebe: We do have a list of six potential matches though. :Piper: But there's no picture so we're sort of shooting in the dark. My best guess is the demon of anarchy. :Leo: Hey, you can't just guess. Alright, you have to be sure. It's very dangerous to engage an enemy unless you know who he is and what he wants. :Piper: Leo, honey, we have done this a couple of times. :Leo: No, I didn't mean... :Prue: You know, Leo, it would be great to know every single thing about our enemies but that's not always the case. :Leo: I know, but... :Phoebe: And if this guy is causing riots we can't just hang out and wait for inspiration, you know. :Leo: Okay, three against one. I-I just, I was working that's all. :Phoebe: Okay, so no offense to the Whitelighter but we're going with the Demon of Anarchy, right? :Prue: Yes, the Demon of Anarchy. :Phoebe: What just happened? :Piper: I think we just vanquished our sister. :Death : We need War. He's the big gun. He's the one who's gonna set nation against nation and do all the heavy work. :Strife : Then we'll get him back. :Famine : By 7:00? :Strife : We have to. Now just listen to me, alright. :Death : Who got vanquished and left you boss? :Strife : I have a plan. Do you have a plan? Oh, of course you have a plan, the same plan you always have. Kill them all. :Death : You looking for a fight? :Strife : It's my specialty. International Titles *'French:' Les cavaliers de l'apocalypse (The Horsemen of the Apocalypse) *'Italian:' Il Quattro dell'Apocalisse (The Four Guys of The Apocalypse) *'Czech:' Ne apokalypsu (Not Apocalypse) *'Slovak:' Apokalypsa (Apocalypse) *'Serbian:' Apokalipsa?...Ne. (Apocalypse?...Not) *'Portuguese (Brazil): '''Apocalipse, Não ''(Apocalypse, Not) *'Russian: 'Апокалипсис не сегодня ne segodnja (Apocalypse Not Today) * Russian: 'Исход апокалипсиса apokalipcisa ''(Outcome of an Apocalypse) *'''Spanish (Spain): Apocalipsis, no (Apocalypse, Not) *'Spanish (Latin America):' Los jinetes del apocalipsis (The Riders of the Apocalypse) *'Hebrew:' Apocalypsa la-shav (not really apocalypse, sounded like "apocalypsa achshav" that means Apocalypse Now) *'German:' Die Reiter der Apokalypse (The Horsemen of the Apocalypse) *'Finnish: '''Ilmestyskirja, pyh ''(Apocalypse, Bah) *'Polish': Apokalipsy nie będzie'' (There Will Not Be Any Apocalypse)'' *'Hungarian:' Az apokalipszis lovasai'' (Riders of the Apocalypse)'' Category:Episodes Category:Season 2